


Drunk On You

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*  "Ian gets mega drunk and starts flirting with Mickey. When Ian asks if Mickey has a boyfriend and Mickey says yes he starts to cry."





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com

Ian was out with some of his work friends drinking, they were celebrating Sue’s birthday.  
Ian was downing shots, but he felt a part of him missing, Mickey wasn’t big on social gatherings and Ian understood that, he just wished Mickey would show up. 

Mickey promised to pick Ian up from the club when the night was over but when Mickey didn’t get a text he got worried.   
Mickey grabbed his jacket and started his old truck as he drove to the club with a look of worry on his face. 

When Mickey walked into the club he was annoyed by all the bright lights, but he easily spotted Ians fiery hair bobbing about with his group of work friends. 

Mickey could tell Ian wasn’t ready to go home yet so he sat down at the bar and watched him from afar, when suddenly Ian turned and made direct eye contact with Mickey.   
Mickey waved Ian down and when he saw him walking his way alone he was relieved. 

Ian awkwardly took a seat next to Mickey, “come here often?”  
Mickey laughed as he brushed off what Ian said as a joke.   
Ian hiccupped before speaking again “Not much of a talker huh?”  
Mickey raised a brow as he looked over at Ian whos eyes were glossed over and his face was flushed, “holy shit you’re really drunk.”  
Ian giggled, “You’re cute! Got a boyfriend?”  
Mickey smirked, “yeah I do, and he’s amazing.”   
Ian looked shocked, a bit hurt too, “what’s so great about him huh?”  
Mickey realized just how drunk Ian actually was but before he could respond Ian was already standing up with tears in his eyes.   
“I knew you were too good to be true” Ian sniffled as he wiped a tear and walked back to his coworkers who were looking over at Mickey with a look of confusion. 

Mickey looked over at Ians coworkers and threw his hands up in confusion before jumping off the barstool to make his way over there.

Sue rubbed Ians shoulder, “Honey, what’s wrong?”   
“That hot guy has a boyfriend” Ian cried out with his head on her shoulder as he pointed to where Mickey was sitting without looking.  
“Honey, that guy is your boyfriend” Sue laughed as she realized that Ian was a bit out of it.

When Ian looked up, Mickey was standing there in front of him smiling.   
Ian smiled back before speaking over excitedly “You’re my boyfriend?”  
Mickey smirked, “yeah, let’s go home your royal drunkness.”

Ian waved goodbye to his friends as Mickey helped him walk to the car Ian was looking at Mickey with puppy dog eyes, which caused Mickey to blush a little.  
“Whats with you Gallagher?”  
Ian smiled as he kissed Mickeys cheek and slowly got into the car, “you’re my boyfriend” Ian giggled as Mickey smirked and shut the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk On You (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627007) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan)




End file.
